Fluid processing applications typically employ vessels for at least temporarily receiving and containing the fluid, which is typically a liquid. For example, in the course of bioprocessing, hermetically sealed bags formed of flexible plastic film are often used for bulk intermediate storage, cell culture re-suspension, viral inactivation, final formulation, final fill, or as bioreactors. In any case, such vessels or bags almost universally include one or more drains for use in recovering the fluid at some point during processing or after its completion.
Oftentimes, different applications or users of such vessels dictate that a drain is provided in the side of the vessel at a specific height. This could lead to the production of various types of vessels adapted for the particular purpose of the end user. However, with that approach, manufacturers of the vessels would thus need to await an order before manufacturing the vessel with the drain, or stockpile quantities of vessels having the most desirable drain positions in anticipation of possible future customer needs. As can be appreciated, neither practice is considered particularly efficient or effective from a cost standpoint.
Thus, a need is identified for a manner of providing an improved side drain for a vessel, such as a mixing bag. The drain would be capable of use in addressing a variety of different requirements for the vessels, and would also be relatively easy to create and implement. Overall, use of the novel side drain would thus lead to a simplification of the manufacturing process and a concomitant reduction in the expense associated with manufacturing vessels, such as flexible bags.